Alec's First Date
by ThePerksofBeingaWarlock
Summary: A short story of Alec's first date (with Magnus, duh). Because lets be honest, you can never have too much Malec. PART 1


"ALEC LIGHTWOOD, BY THE ANGEL, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?"

Alec froze where he was and turned to see Isabelle striding toward him looking like she was about to kill something. She stopped in front of him, her hand on her hips and gave him a stubborn look. _I was so close_, Alec thought miserably. "Well?" Isabelle demanded.

"Out." Alec muttered lamely.

"Really where?" she snapped back almost instantly.

"To…. A …..Investigate demon activity in the park." He stammered.

"Really, then what the heck is this?" she demanded, waving a piece of paper in front of his face.

"Isabelle, have you been snooping in my room?"

"No of course not…. I was looking for you stele to borrow it…..but that's beside the point. WHAT. IS. THIS?" Isabelle practically screamed.

Alec had forgotten what he had written on the paper, but once Isabelle stopped flapping the paper around he got a better look. It read: "Date: Friday, 7 pm, Magnus Bane" Alec sighed miserably. Of course he had written Magnus' name, and of course he had written the word date. He could easily have remembered the time, but he had been so excited that it seemed he had squeezed the warlock's name into anything and everything. Thank the angel she hadn't looked at the notebook underneath his bed. He shuddered at the thought.

"Alec, WHAT IS THIS?" Isabelle's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"FINE I ADMIT IT I AM GOING TO GO ON A DATE WITH MAGNUS BANE." Alec roared.

Isabelle reverted back to normal almost instantly. "Oh," she said as though nothing had happened. "Wait this says the date is at 7 and it's before 6."

"What's wrong with showing up early?" Alec asked, knowing exactly the response he would receive.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU WILL APPEAR DESPERATE AND CLINGY." Isabelle shouted as though making sure Alec's successful dating life was her one true passion in the world. "AND NO BROTHER OF MINE IS GOING WITHIN A MILE OF HIS SIGNIFICANT OTHER IN THOSE CLOTHES." Alec let out an exasperated sigh, there was no use fighting his sister now.

Isabelle abruptly stopped raging and started to beam. "Come on Alec, we have some major work to do."

After what seemed to Alec like an eternity of having his hair tugged at and having clothes thrown at him, Isabelle finally leaned back and looked him over with a smile. "Okay you now look at least slightly presentable, have a look." She held up her floor length mirror in front of Alec. Alec was shocked, as much as he hated to admit it, Isabelle had done a great job. He looked put together in the gray button-down, black skinny jeans, and boots that Isabelle had given him, his hair was brushed and looked great.

"Okay," Isabelle announced, walking towards her dresser, "time for eyeliner." Alec didn't waste time heading to the door. "Bye Isabelle, thanks for the help," he called behind him.

Isabelle chased him down the hall babbling crazily. "ALEC MAKE SURE YOUR HAIR ISN'T STICKING UP BEFORE YOU KNOCK ON THE DOOR AND MAKE SURE YOU MAKE LOTS OF EYE CONTACT AND COMPLEMENT MAGNUS ON HIS CLOTHES AND HIS CAT, AND DO NOT SLOUCH, ALEC ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I SAID DO NOT SLOUCH." Alec had reached the front door. Isabelle, abruptly quieted down and gave him a hug. "Tell me how it goes," she said happily. Alec opened the door, pausing to glance behind him. "Thanks Izzy, you're a great sister." Isabelle just beamed as Alec shut the door behind himself. He took a deep breath and started to walk down the street. Just having a conversation with a hyper Isabelle was almost as taxing as demon fighting. He walked a few more steps and remembered that he, Alec Lightwood, was going on a date, with a guy, with Magnus Bane. Then he started to run.

Alec knew that it was considered clingy and desperate to arrive over 15 minutes early to a date yet at this second, he did not care in the slightest. He walked up the stairs to Magnus' loft with a spring in his step and felt as though the world was a few shades brighter than it usually was. He skipped right up to Magnus' door. When he reached it he patted at his hair awkwardly as Isabelle had told him to and took a deep breath. Before he could even knock, Magnus opened the door with a bemused smile on his face. "Alec Lightwood," he said, "are you ready for you first date?" Magnus wore tight blue skinny jeans, silver Doc Martens, a sparkly belt, and a leather jacket. His hair stood around his head in its usually disco ball-esque spikes and his eyes were encircled in purple and black eyeliner.

Alec swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling like his stomach was doing back flips again. "Yes," he replied willing his voice not to quaver.

"Great!" Magnus exclaiming, smiling and plucking a small bag off a table to his left. It looked a lot like a purse to Alec, black leather, studded, and bedazzled, but Magnus did not seems to notice. He closed the loft door behind him and waved his hand, an unmistakable locking sound followed. Smiling, he joined Alec in the entryway.

"Where to?" Alec asked, as the two started down the staircase.

"I know just the place. Have you ever been to Grayson's?" Magnus asked, his smile morphing into a mischievous smirk.

Alec frowned, he knew of most building and businesses in the area, especially Downworlder ones and he had never heard of Grayson's. "What's that? I've never heard of it."

Magnus sighed and pushed open the apartment door leading them out into the New York City Street. He abruptly took Alec's hand, linking fingers with him. "Well then, Alec Lightwood, tonight is going to be a very special night."


End file.
